Twin Shadows
Summoner's Rift & Howling Abyss= seconds. 120 second cooldown. |menu = Defense > Magic Resist Magic > Ability Power Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 2000g (730g) |sell = ? |code = 3023 }} Twin Shadows is a legendary item in League of Legends.Twin Shadows item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (435g) * (435g) * (400g) * 730g Cost Analysis * To be calculated. * To be calculated. |-| Twisted Treeline & Crystal Scar= seconds. 60 second cooldown. |menu = Defense > Magic Resist Magic > Ability Power Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 1800g (530g) |sell = ? |code = 3023 }} Twin Shadows is a legendary item in League of Legends.Twin Shadows item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (435g) * (435g) * (400g) * 530g Cost Analysis * To be calculated. * To be calculated. Notes * Because the ghosts target the closest enemy champions even when you don't have sight of them, this item is an excellent scouting tool. * Champions who are stealthed at the moment Twin Shadows is activated will not be targeted or chased by the ghosts. ** However, if a ghost has locked onto a champion that then proceeds to enter stealth before the ghost makes contact, the ghost will continue to chase until its duration ends or the champion leaves stealth. * The ghosts appear to have around 450 movement speed and look somewhat similar to jungle wraiths. ** This would make the maximum range of the ghosts 2700. * It's useful for even mages, the ones who entirely lack CC and could find the magic resistance enjoyable can safely pick this item. * A well timed spellshield can negate the effect of a ghost coming into contact with a champion * It is possible for both ghosts to hit the same champion, but the effect and duration is only refreshed. ** With this is mind, when chasing or being chased, you can try to soak up both ghosts to eliminate them as a threat. * In the Crystal Scar, the ghosts will gain bonus movement speed while moving over the Speed Shrines. Similiar items * * * * Trivia * , , , , , and are part of a sextet of "sister items" that share similar features, specifically having an active ability and a gold-generating item in their recipe. * The item was originally called Wraith Collar. * The icon for this item looks blue while in-game. However, it looks red and purple in summoners' match history. * Can be found in the shop by searching for "Spooky Ghosts" Patch history , and . V3.13: * Map-specific version added for Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. V1.0.0.154: * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. * Movement speed increased to 6% from 5%. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: 1900g * Combine cost: 735g * +50 Ability Power * +30 Magic Resistance * +5% Movement Speed * Unique Active - Hunt: Summons up to 2 invulnerable ghosts for 6 seconds to seek the two nearest enemy champions. If they touch an enemy champion, they slow his Movement Speed by 40% and reveal him for 2.5 seconds - 120 second cooldown. }} References cs:Twin Shadows de:Zwillingsschatten fr:Ombres Jumelles pl:Bliźniacze Cienie zh:Twin Shadows Category:Ability power items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Movement items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Slow effect items Category:Map specific balancing